


selfish

by trashcan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcan/pseuds/trashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir can be a real pillow princess, but Historia is eager to please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	selfish

**Author's Note:**

> written for the snkkink meme. original prompt here: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/3666.html?thread=6111826#cmt6111826

It wasn't that Ymir _chose_ to lie back and let Historia do all the work. It just ended up happening.   
  
Like tonight, when Historia lay on her belly between Ymir's spread legs, putting every ounce of her tiny frame into giving Ymir as much pleasure as she could. Every bob of her blonde head had her shoulders following through with the motion, sending her tongue deep and hard and electric into Ymir just the way she liked it.  
  
Hey, how was anyone supposed to retain their composure when Historia was willing to do _this_? And Ymir had never been one to deny her own pleasure, especially not when it was offered her so freely.  
  
(Sometimes she still wondered about the catch, knowing that it was an unequal trade: she got the most amazing head in her life, and usually returned the favor with only a lousy handjob to Historia. Because she knew that despite what everyone thought and what Historia might like everyone to think, no one was as selfless as Historia tried to be, not even Historia.)  
  
But Ymir wasn't going to waste energy on nonsense like thinking, not when Historia was sucking on her clit like that, making little mewly noises that shook her down to her very core.  
  
“Fuck,” Ymir gasped, digging one hand into the pillow her head was resting on and threading the fingers of the other deeper in Historia's hair. She instinctively raised her hips, grinding hard into Historia's wet, warm mouth and not feeling remotely sorry as she sought out that heat and friction that set her every nerve on fire.   
  
She felt Historia's tongue shift, sliding down and away from her hard clit to lap at the wetness leaking from her folds. God, she was eating her up like she was candy. Ymir knew her tight grip on Historia's hair had to hurt, but she didn't utter a word of protest, just kept driving her clever tongue deeper and deeper into her center.  
  
As long as Historia kept offering, Ymir was more than happy to just take and take and take. She let her voice out with abandon, not giving a single fuck about who heard them. Let them stew in jealousy that Historia was doing these things to her and her alone, that Historia was drawing out every shameless moan and whimper and wordless plea.  
  
Ymir could lose herself in pleasure like this. And she finally did, letting the heat from Historia's rapidly thrusting tongue build up and wash over her, clenching Historia's head between her thighs as she arched her own head back into the pillow.  
  
She gave a sort of strangled yell as Historia eased her through her orgasm, tongue driving deep and slow as her shudders ebbed. She was babbling a stream of meaningless praises, whimpering something like Historia's name.  
  
She could hardly even register when Historia's head left her sex and trailed up to kiss at her breasts. Historia's delicate little hands stroked her sides so gently, she couldn't help but feel a bit like a princess. She gave her a sort of pat on the head and pulled her on top of her to bring her in for a proper kiss.  
  
“Was that good?” Historia asked, eyes bright and mouth and chin still stained wet with Ymir's fluids. Fuck, it was so hot to taste herself on her lips.  
  
“Babe, you have no idea,” Ymir grinned lazily. “You spoil me fucking rotten.”  
  
She raised her eyebrows as she felt wetness drip onto her belly from between Historia's legs. “Damn, let me take care of that for you.”  
  
She sat up, bringing Historia with her so that she sat on her lap.  
  
“Shit, you get so turned on from eating me out,” Ymir crooned into her ear, working her middle finger up and down Historia's swollen and flushed clit. The smaller girl twitched and jolted like electrical shocks were running through her. “And here I thought you were just doing it out of charity.”  
  
“W-what are you talking about?” Historia gasped against the fingers of Ymir's other hand against her lips.   
  
Ymir slid her finger inside Historia, meeting little resistance from how wet she was. She felt her tense on her lap, then start to rock back and forth.   
  
“To be honest, it kind of bothered me how you always treat me like a queen while all I give you are these shitty handjobs. I thought you were trying to pull your 'angel' act out on me again. But I think I get it now.”  
  
Whatever reply Historia was going to give was interrupted by a cry as Ymir moved the hand at her lips to pinch at her hard nipple, letting the hot skin of her palm press flush against her breast.  
  
“You totally get off on this,” Ymir laughed, not unkindly. “You get just as much if not more out of this as I do – it's not selfless at all.”  
  
Historia twisted her head around to glare at Ymir, but the effect was ruined by her half-lidded eyes and flushed face. “You make me sound like such a bad person sometimes,” she breathed, even as Ymir kept working her finger in and out of her.  
  
“Hey, there's nothing wrong with being selfish,” Ymir replied. “I want to know what you want, Historia, what you really want. Tell me what you like.”  
  
Historia bit her lip, turned her head away and mumbled something.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
“I like seeing you come,” Historia half-whispered. “I like knowing that I did that to you. I like your face when you scream my name.”  
  
Ymir swallowed hard, heat rising unbidden again in her belly. She made no answer, but added another finger to rub at Historia's clit.  
  
“And I even like these... ha, what did you call it? Shitty handjobs,” Historia went on, her voice louder, more confident now even as she was panting and whimpering between words. She must have been close now. “I like it when you're rough with me, hard and fast with your fingers just like this.”  
  
“Good girl,” was all Ymir could think to say against the skin of Historia's neck. Her real answer was to speed up the thrusting of her hand, scissor her fingers inside her, fucking her with her hand careless and sloppy and no longer bothering to feel bad about it.  
  
Historia screamed Ymir's name, fucking _keened it_ as she came, arching her back in Ymir's lap, leaking wetness all over Ymir's calloused and rough hand, squeezing Ymir's thighs and not hesitating to dig in her sharp little nails.  
  
Ymir didn't bother to be gentle as she brought her down from her high, still rubbing hard against her clit and eliciting high-pitched whimpers until she could feel it softening beneath her fingers. “Enough?” she asked Historia, who nodded with closed eyes and parted lips. Ymir withdrew her hand, licking the salty-sweet away from her fingers. Historia still managed to blush at the sight.  
  
Satisfied, she flopped onto her side and pulled Historia down with her to spoon on the bed, putting her arms around her narrow shoulders and letting her hands idly stroke her warm skin.  
  
“Was that good?” Ymir parroted her own line back to her, smiling into her hair.  
  
“It was. It really was.” Historia twisted around to smile back at her, and they shared a lazy kiss.  
  
“See, isn't it a lot more fun when you're selfish?” Ymir said when she broke away.  
  
“I can't believe I said all that,” Historia giggled. “I guess you're rubbing off on me after all. And it's, it's not a bad thing at all.”  
  
She smiled, and it was one of those few truly genuine smiles that Ymir had only ever seen directed at her and no one else. The thought made her chest ache with a dangerously tender sensation that she didn't dare to name.  
  
“Thank you, Ymir.”  
  
“H-ha, what are you thanking me for? I'm the asshole lazy pillow princess.”  
  
Historia's smile somehow managed to grow even more radiant, and Ymir was sure her heart would burst.   
  
“You're the best thing that's ever happened to me.”  
  
And then Ymir was the one at a loss for words, that tenderness in her chest overflowing and threatening to spill out her eyes. She pulled Historia close, close enough so that their noses touched.  
  
“You're the best thing to happen to me too,” she whispered back.


End file.
